The Adminisrative Core will coordinate all activities and set general policies for the Program. It will also facilitate the work of the Projects and their interface with the Clinical Core, as well as facilitating the work of the External Advisory Committee and the Executive Committee. The Administrative Core will provide the following vital functions essential to the overall performance and productivity of the Program. 1. It will provide essential communication and administration that will integrate the science projects with the clinical core. 2. It will support the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee by orgainizing meetings and maintaining an archive of its minutes on a secure web site. 3. It will provide budgetary management and fiscal reporting 4. It will house the Biostatistical Group to support the Program [unreadable] The Biostatistical Group will provide an infrastructure for Data Management and analysis, attend all meetings of the Executive and External Advisory Committee, be involved in the correlations of data between the 4 research projects and the Clinical Core, and carry out the internal analysis of data. 5. It will support he process of dissemination of research findings from the Program to appropriate target audiences in academia, industry, and the community. 6. It will provide an infrastructure for clinical sample management and tracking